dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Big Trouble, Little Trunks
Big Trouble, Little Trunks (どうするサタン!?史上最大のピンチ, Do Suru Satan!? Shijo Saidai no Pinchi) is the fourth episode of the World Tournament Saga and the two hundred thirteenth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut version of the Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on January 19, 1994. Its original American air date was October 4, 2001. Summary This episode begins with Trunks in the ring as the new Junior Champion, which earned him the right to fight Mr. Satan (Hercule). Mr. Satan is scared but conceals his fear. Trunks cannot wait to fight Mr. Satan because he wonders if Mr. Satan is truly as strong as people say he is (his family and friends apparently never told him the full story of how Mr. Satan became famous). Meanwhile, Goku, Krillin, Android 18, Vegeta, and Piccolo went to find something to eat, since they knew outcome of the match. In the outset, Mr. Satan tries to scare Trunks with some of his moves but to no avail. Mr. Satan then tries to deceive Trunks by saying the match was just an exhibition match. Mr. Satan then fakes an injury to avoid the shame of losing. He tells the tournament announcer that he still has a knee injury from fighting Cell. Then Mr. Satan said that his knee was fine because he popped it back into place, so the tournament continues and Mr. Satan is unable to trick Trunks. Mr. Satan then decides to outsmart him. He told Trunks that they have to start out with the "champion’s greeting," which is a soft hit on the opponent's face. Trunks says he understands and Mr. Satan allows Trunks to give him a free shot. Trunks lightly punches Mr. Satan, and knocks him out of the ring and into a wall. People thought Mr. Satan was out cold but suddenly Mr. Satan start to move and got up. He said, “Wow, what a punch.” The crowd thought he allowed Trunks to win. Meanwhile, Trunks became bored while being interviewed by a camera crew, so he leaves with Goten. Trunks and Goten are looking forward to be in the adult division. Then, Gohan and Videl enter the waiting room, where Goku and Vegeta are eating large amounts of food. Krillin says: "Good grief, you Saiyans are like bottomless pit". Videl then asks what a Saiyan is, but Gohan quickly told Krillin to keep quiet. The Z Warriors finish eating and are head back to the arena to see the next fight. As they are on their way, they encounter two strangers. The Z Warriors immediately have a strange feeling about the two. One of the strangers comes up to Goku and asks if he was Goku by any chance. Goku said, “Yes.” Then the stranger said he is looking forward to competing against Goku. After that, he said, “You can say I am one of your biggest fan.” The person asked Goku if he could shake his hand. Goku said, “Of course.” After a while of shaking their hand, the person says that Goku is as brave as people say he is. As the two strangers are leaving, Piccolo says he has a bad feeling about them and that the strangers are strong. Goku agrees with him and says that they are very strong. Category:World Tournament Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z